


A Cheesy Encounter

by mourneroflostcharaters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourneroflostcharaters/pseuds/mourneroflostcharaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at the childish establishment wasn't the worst part of his life, his creepy boss and the hundreds of sticky drooling parasites on two legs notwithstanding. Not when the son of the most gorgeous woman he's ever laid eyes on walks into said establishment to grace him with her presence. This is a gift fic for my friend KARIN848 (who also wrote the summary) and was adamant that I post this for the public to view I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheesy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KARIN848](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/gifts).



As he made his way through the crowded restaurant to wipe down another of the horrible ashen booths with the cold mediocre rag, Killian wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to have ended up working at a place like Chuck E. Cheese. He had moved to America after his tour with the British Navy and this was the first job he could find. When he first started, it didn’t seem all that bad, sure the place was a little loud and the kids were kind of rowdy, but if he could survive fifteen years in the British Navy then surely he could handle keeping a few kids happy right? Wrong. It wasn’t until a month of working in the money trap that Killian realized his mistake in taking this job. By this point he had already begun to loathe working here. The spoiled, ill-mannered kids, the stubborn parents that refused to take control of their children, his asshole manager, Mr. Gold, who hated Killian; if it wasn’t for his coworker and best friend, Neil, Killian would have quit his second week.

“JONES!” Gold screeched, glaring at him as he made his way over to him. It seemed that the Irish man was in an even worse mood than usual. “Put that down and go set up the tables in the showroom. We have party of 20 coming in there at 3, so you better get to work.” It was already 2:45 and it was going to take him at least 30 minutes to set the up for a party so large. It would be like the arsehole to spring something like this on me at the last minute, Killian thought bitterly fighting hard not to glare at his tyrannical boss. Killian began to wonder not for the first time, how a mean old crocodile of a man like Gold had ever come to own a place like this. He watched as his boss swanked back into back into his office but not before he had added just a little more salt to Killian’s wounds once he had noticed the grimace ghosting over his face.

“Don’t forget to smile dearie or you’ll scare the kiddies and nobody wants that now do they?”  With that he laughed with a sick sort of glee, slamming his office door shut behind them. Killian rolled his eyes as he drearily made his way to the showroom.

Before he could even begin to get to work however, there was a tall thin woman with short black hair in a business suit barking in face about how she wanted her kids’ party decorations to be set up. Of course, she would be busy to stay and help out, Hell she was too busy to even be there for the party but apparently there would be someone named Emma Swan coming soon and it was his job to keep her from “ruining” everything. Killian smiled as politely as he could while she continued to go on and on about this Emma person. It seemed like a lifetime before this woman, one Regina Mills, had to rush off to leave for some meeting or another, allowing Killian to finally get to work.

Thanks to Mills’ ranting, Jones only just finished up with the decorations as the guests started to arrive. One by one each of the party guests and their parents came until all but the birthday boy had arrived. It was until half past three that the birthday boy finally got there and he seemed to be accompanied by a beautiful blonde that Killian could only assume was the notorious Emma.

“Come on, Emma! I can’t believe I’m late to my own birthday party!” he exclaimed as he ran through the restaurant to get to the back.

“Hey I said I was sorry. And let’s not tell Regina about that part, she hates me enough already.” She stated, more mumbling the second half to herself. It was then that Killian was finally able to get a good look at her. She was slightly shorter than him but not by much, she piercing, emerald eyes that had seen their fair share of hardship and heartbreak. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Killian knew that he must know what pain this woman had suffered through and how he could help through that pain. He was so thrown by the vision that stood before him that he didn’t even realize that she had been talking to him.

“You know a picture would last longer.” The women snarked at him.

“I don’t think it would do the real thing very much justice. “ Killian gave her his best, most charming smile. Emma raised her eyebrows but smirked his cheesy display.

“Why don’t you save the hitting on me ‘til _after_ my son’s party is over, thank you.”

“Wait, _your_ son’s party, I was made to understand that-“

“Regina is Henry’s adoptive mom, I am his biological mom.” Emma explained, looking slightly exasperated at the mention of Regina’s name, not that Killian could really blame her. He had only spent about ten minutes with the women and he was already tired of her. 

“Alright, I’ll let you enjoy your son’s party and then maybe afterwards we can discuss you letting me take you out sometime.”

“Maybe, we will.” A small smile played on her lips as she sauntered over to join the adults sitting in a booth off to the side. All things considered, the party went well and without incident. The only minor hiccup was when Regina arrived to retrieve Henry and the boy let it slip that he had gotten there a little late.

“You had one job Emma and you couldn’t even do that right! How can I trust you with my son if I can’t even trust you to be on time?” Regina scorned.

“First of all, Henry is my son too, Regina. Secondly, I made a little mistake. A mistake that won’t happen again.” Retorted Emma trying to keep her voice down.

“It better not.” Regina huffed as she and Henry left, Henry just as tired of Regina’s attitude as everyone else. Once they had left and Emma had a chance to calm down she immediately began to help Killian as he cleared away the trash and the left over decorations from the party. Killian had been pretending not to watch the argument from where he had been cleaning but was glad when Regina had finally left.

“You okay, Miss Swan?” He inquired lightly, so as not to seem as though he were prying.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And call me, Emma.”

“Alright Emma, have you considered my proposition?” he asked ad they cleared away the last bits of the trash. It was now or never.

“I have and I decided that I would like it if you took me out.” She stated flashing the most beautiful smile Killian had ever seen. After exchanging numbers, Emma exited the restaurant looking just a little happier than when she entered. In that moment, Killian thanked whatever the powers that be for this job. The kids were still loud and the parents were still terrible and his boss was still a shrew but it was this job that had allowed him to meet Emma Swan, and that was enough to all rest worthwhile.


End file.
